Conceited
by Feilan
Summary: As a child Yugi was found washed up by the Nile. With no memory of a life before egypt, can he really be a gift from the gods themselves? And whats to happen with Yugi, when his soul gets tied to the prince of egypt who's both conceited and arrogant? YxY
1. Prologue

**"Blah blah." Spoken words  
'Blah blah.' Thoughts**

******Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue. **

****** Conceited Prince**  
By: Prince Feilan  
_Prologue_

**-x-x-**

The door to the Prince's chambers were slammed open, as five guards led in the high-priest, close followed by Kiyoshi. The Pharaoh and his queen watched in silence as the elder scrutinized the young prince, lying unconscious in his bed.

"What is wrong with him? He looks healthy and he's not weak at all…" The queen asked, panic and fear evident in her fading voice, as sobs broke through. The Pharaoh put an arm around his queen to calm her.

The healer looked up from the boy, watching the queen for a short moment as he sighed. "You're right, he lacks no physical power, although his soul lacks where his physical part is strong and healthy and for that reason he's the given victim for the spirits. The shadows are already gnawing at his soul."

A muffled shriek came from the quivering queen as her eyes, teary and bloodshot cried for the young prince. The Pharaoh removed the hand from his queen as a look of determination dominated him. "What can we do? We'll do anything...we can't loose him…Atemu is our only child and heir. Please." The king pleaded, very unusual to he's normally more arrogant attitude, praying to Ra that his son could be saved.

The healer smiled sadly as he closed his eyes, concentrating. He tried to contact his younger helper, but the no answer came.

"We'll have to rid him of the shadows or they might possess him, but there's another option..." A gloomy presence lingered in the giant chambers as the healer waved for one of the guards to come over.

The guard looked slightly fearful as he reluctantly moved towards the healer. "Go get Yugi, fast!" Bowing obediently, the guard left in search of the healer's apprentice.

"What's the meaning of this?" The Pharaoh demanded. Mirth shone in the elder healer's eyes, at the Pharaohs disbelief. "You wouldn't!"

At the elder healer's silence, the Pharaoh was further angered. "You can't use a filthy slave!"

"Yugi is by no means to be considered a slave, my Pharaoh," The elder healer said. "but a gift from Ra."

-

Mahado stepped outside and took a deep breath. He preferred to stand out here in Ra's light to being inside with their sick heir. He knew the process of the old technique, it was him, after all, who'd suggested the use of the healer in the first place, though right now the foreign healer seemed more like a warlock than anything else.

"Let go of me! I'm not going in there!" Screams, yells and cries of protest pierced the tense atmosphere, as he saw one of the Pharaoh's guards pulling a small boy towards the prince's chambers. Mahado felt sorry for the child, knowing fully well that most of the sacrifices didn't survive and if they did then they were bound for all eternity to the person who they'd bonded their soul with.

The boy was undoubtedly much older than his looks gave him credit for, but with the childish features such of his full round cheeks, lack of height and wide amethyst eyes, he was very hard to take serious.

What shocked the egyptian was the kid's similarity to their prince. The boy possessed the characteristic tri-coloered hair, of Atemu, with everything from the untamable spiky locks of black and red, to the beautiful golden-blonde bangs, framing his face adoringly.

The only big difference where the eyes, Atemu's certainly weren't Amethyst and neither did the regal ruby-eyes of their prince hold one tit bit of the innocence Yugi's seemed so full of.

"It's not your decision, Yugi. You belong to master Kyoshi and he gets what he wants." The guard sneered, pushing the boy so he almost fell over on the hard stone floor. As soon as they reached the door Yugi was pushed inside, panicking when he heard the heavy doors close behind him and Mahado could only watch as the youth disappeared from his view, soon to visit a place of the silent dead.

The stench of the stewing herbs from the fireplace, mixed with the most foul reek of filth, was making him dizzy, and whatever thoughts of disobeying the elder vanished, along with the ability to think straight.

"Remove your clothes child." Ordered his master.

Trembling fearfully, the boy obliged and unwillingly pulled off his tunic and trousers, while forcing himself to look at the ground throughout it all. He faintly noticed the servant girls, tying his body with narrow strings of leather to keep him from harming himself when his soul would journey to the underworld along with his master's.

One of the servant girls was given a cup containing an indefinable, foul-smelling liquid, and commanded to made him drink. Yugi had given up fighting a long time ago, but just the sight of the potion, had his stomach turning and twisting, renewing his fighter spirit all over again.

But it was too late, the cup was already at his lips and its contents pouring down his throat. Just the feeling of the thick potion.

It tasted bitter and rotten and he almost threw up, but almost immediately, the whole room began to spin and he fell heavily to the floor. Even though he wanted to move his limbs, he couldn't. It was like he was paralysed. His heart beat furiously in panic, while the girls dragged him over to Atemu's bed, and carefully put him next to the young prince.

The last thing he saw before his vision blackened, was the tan hand lying limply on the bed, next to him.

* * *

My first YuGiOh fic. But Im certainly not new to writing '' This is just a prologue.


	2. Chaotic

Thanks to...

**tavia454**, _redconvoy_, Anonymous, **Eliyora**, _yugixyamiyaoilover_, Oustiti, **AngelofDeath vs. EmmaAi**,_ Shamise_, ONIX-21, **Mei**, _tHe hiTsuGaYa oBseSsioN 12-20_, Taichi548, **Protector Of The Nameless**, _Dark's Mistress._

...for ur reviews on the "prologue" '

I only expected 3 reviews or so tho :O Also I recognize some of you as readers from the DN Angel fandom ) thanks fur your support!

Just to answer some questions lightly, the ritual in first chap is actually **a real ritual** perfomed by Gydje's back in the old time, a Gydje was sort of like a sorceress, yet a priestess serving some god, and they were often paid to "spin" a person's destiny aka. "thread of life" stronger, by tying them to another person, usually the priestess servant or helper. This also means of course that two people whose souls has been spun together are sort of destined to meet again untill one of them are killed. Also a person travelling in the underworld alone always needs a person to stay back and play drums for them to lead them so they dont get lost or led into danger, or their souls will be trapped among the dead forever, and their bodies, well, they are just lifeless dolls left behind in the reality, living yet soulless.

**Dont own. Dont sue.**

**Conceited**  
By: Prince Feilan  
_Chapter one_  
Chaotic

-x-x-

_- 5 years later -_

Highpriest Seth were always one to enjoy the quiet and peaceful moments in the palace even if those moments had been cut down to a few per day, especially after being transferred from the peaceful temple to the devil's quarters. Yelling and shouting had become daily procedure, and Seth had made sure to keep the hallways free of possessions that could break easily. His younger cousin, Atemu himself weren't really that noisy, actually you could barely hear him around at all, maybe _because…_

"Where is my son?" The old pharaoh demanded, as the council quivered in their seats. "Where's Atemu?!"

Seth sighed and looked down.

"Well, erh…we sent a servant to check up on him an hour ago, but..-" The guard was shaking slightly as Pharaoh's gaze fell on him. Seth immediately covered his ears.

…_Atemu was rarely where he was supposed to be._

"GONE!? It's the third time this week! Find him now!!" The old pharaoh roared, not even trying to hold back on his anger. Yet again the young prince had managed to escape his duties. Eyeing the newest gift from a neighboring country, a beautiful golden urn, Seth decided that it was time to slowly back away.

He left the throne room and was careful to close the door and just in time too.

SMASH!

"Hey you, slave!" Seth called a nearby slave girl. "Go clean up."

This was gonna be another hectic day how could it be anything else when it was Prince Atemu's eighteenth birthday? But how much of a birthday would it be if the birthday boy were gone? If it were like last year then he would have to spend the whole evening party, apologizing and excusing their future pharaoh's absence to scarcely fifteen hundred guests.

During these past years he had watched as his dear cousin went from sickly to lively. It had all starting with that damned healer, Kiyoshi. Seth very well remembered the price for strengthening a person's soul, and he often wondered, whatever happened to the child that had been so unfortunate as to get his life tied to his bastard cousin. He was probably kept somewhere safe, and maybe he was just as oblivious to the bond as Atemu.

After awakening five years ago, Atemu had been full of energy (though still reckless), like any normal kid, up until a few months ago.

The prince had started to collapse during Mahado's lessons to control the shadows. And now the damned brat was off to Ra knows where, doing nothing…and it was up to Seth to find him and drag him home before the pharaoh would behead another chamber slave for not hindering his son's escape.

**-x-x-**

_Drums._

_Drums were beating in the distance._

_He forced his mind to empty itself of all coherent thoughts to fixate on the sound of beating drums; he knew that the moment the beating would stop was the moment he would lose. And getting lost in this center of darkness would be the end of him. _

_The stairs were endless but as he calmed his raging heart he could start to hear the drumming getting louder. He stopped to feel the rough stonewall. No. Wait. It wasn't a wall. _

_It was dirt._

_He took a deep breath before using his fingers to dig whatever lay hidden on the layers of dust, free. His fingers brushed a cool surface._

_The handle felt cool under his fingertips, almost begging him to open it. The rhythm increased now in perfect synch, with that of his own nervously beating heart._

_His insides burned as the door creaked open. _

_Unable to escape his feet moved on their own accord, entering the darkness, he finally collapsed to his knees defenseless against the pressure, and the burning spread, from the pit of his stomach to the very tips of his fingers, toes, and even his nails piercing frantically into the hard maple floor. _

_Eyes red as blood widened, watching the intruder, who had lightened up his soul room, shocked to find a mere boy breaking into the confines of his soul._

"_Who are you?" The voice was gentle._

_Yugi froze, never noticing the now fading rhythm of drums, suppressing further by each passing second. _

_In front of him was the prince, bend to his knees and watching him curiously. The Prince's ruby eyes seemed dim in the faint light, yet he couldn't help but tense under the intense observation._

"_Who are you?" The prince demanded again, the tone a little harder than before.  
_

"_Y-yugi…" Tears came to his eyes._

_Wanting to cry out, Yugi felt a force, consuming him, wrapping him. His, up until now, furiously beating heart was slowing down._

_The despair was suffocating thick, and for the moment left him almost unable to breathe as shadows wrapped around the opposing boy. He didn't fight, no he couldn't fight, he was unbalanced and unable to fight the darker half by himself. _

_The thirteen-year-old prince smiled gently. "You shouldn't have come."_

_Too late Yugi noticed that it was gone. _

_The drums had stopped._

_Blood-red eyes sharpened and the gentle smile vanished as a sadistic smirk covered his look-a-like's boyish features._

_Tan fingers stroked his cheek softly. _

"_Well you're mine now… Yugi."_

-

Yugi bolted awake in a flash, body aching painfully. Sitting up in his bed, his eyes instantly darted around the room, trying to make out where he was. Finally realizing he was still his own room; he forced his heart rate to slow down.

His cheeks had taken on a bright pink. He pinched his arm to make sure he weren't still dreaming and sighed when the pain shot fort and he could see the red marks where his nails had dug in.

"Yugi!"

Throwing his blanket aside, he went to the door, not surprised to see Jounoichi grinning widely at his small friend.

"_Oh_, my Holy one, how are you doing today? Got some time for your friends?" The blonde asked sarcastically.

The "holy one" chuckled as he tried to put on a pout before shooting back at his blonde friend "You know it hate it when you call me that. Did master send you?"

"Well yes, You sorta overslept again, you know how angry the old man gets when you don't meet at the temple on time." Yugi's eyes widened. "Its almost noon. Did you have a rough night or something-? Erh, Yug?"

During the few seconds it took for Jounoichi to finish Yugi had already rushed to wash room and poured a basin of ice cold water over his head.

"Not good, Not good, Not good!" Yugi mumbled in trance as he hurriedly dried his face off and pulled on the clean white garments. "He'll lecture me for a week about this! I just know it!"

"Calm down, Im sure its not that bad. Besides he's probably stressed out since it's the prince's birthday and all-"

"Bye! See you at the temple!" Yugi called, being in too much of a hurry to hear his friend.

**-x-x-**

"Rule number one; never use your powers for your own profit and wishes." The elder educated the younger boy. "My child, never forget that you've been chosen by the gods …"

"…as their equal. It is my task to serve the gods, in order to help the pharaoh lead the people towards a future of peace. I already know all that, master Kiyoshi." The adolescent clarified.

Kiyoshi chuckled softly. "I see you remember well, young one."

"I doubt this was the reason you called upon me, master Kiyoshi." The youth said, fiddling with the edges of the soft white sleeves. The elder healer watched his apprentice.

"You are right in that assumption, child of light."

"I'm sixteen, I'm no child any longer."

"Not according to the laws of Egypt, but here, you are the youngest and only chosen we've seen in a long time. The gods must love you dearly, Yugi. For giving one as young as you, this opportunity."

"What opportunity?" Yugi blinked mystified as to what his master was talking about. "If the gods truly loved me, they wouldn't give me anything too difficult."

"There you a quite wrong. The gods gave you the powers equal to their own because they believe you to be able to handle them. Don't disappoint, young one. I know you can do this…only you, Yugi…"

Yugi sighed and pushed himself off his chair. "Well, if it can wait for tomorrow…"

"It cant."

Rolling his eyes he turned to his master. "What is it this time?"

"I want you to accompany me to the palace tonight."

Looking baffled, Yugi allowed himself a. "Why?"

He had no recollection of the palace from back then, it was as if he'd never been there. But he had. He had been there _once_ in his life but that was so long ago that he couldn't really recall the incident all that well, to put it simple he didn't remember what actually happened only that by some miracle he had escaped the underworld in one piece.

"You remember the sick boy? The prince?" Kiyoshi inquired, to test just how much Yugi could remember.

"Y-yes… " Still feeling uncomfortable talking about _that._ How could he forget something like this after he had suffered various nightmares about just that during the years after? And to top it all, it wasn't _his_ nightmares. It was someone else's.

"Its his birthday. Also I've been asked to check up on him, pharaoh requested your presence at the ball as well. He never really got to thank properly. Its your chance Yugi."

Kiyoshi was right. This was his chance, he wanted to help didn't he? So what was he so afraid of? Surely he wouldn't have to do _that _again.

* * *

I tried to upload yesterday but didnt allow me to login, unfortunately.

This chap is short still sorry xx Now I better start on my studying some math, I got this horrible verbal exam coming up **D':**

* * *


	3. The Shamer

**Conceited**

By: Prince Feilan

_Chapter two_

The Shamer

-x-x-

-

"I wish to walk, master." The apprentice demanded stubbornly, after seeing the horses, the poor thing's sweat was glistening in the strong sun from carrying the massive weight from his luggage alone. Should the poor horse be forced to carry Yugi as well? No, he wouldn't allow that. Or maybe this was just an excuse to look around town as he went, but who'd want to hear that excuse?

"But your Holiness! We have to hurry to the palace, and there are thieves running around in the street…Its…Its not safe-!" The guard insisted acutely.

"Its fine, Yugi will be fine by himself." Kyoushi broke in, throwing a sideways glance at his apprentice. "You have my permission. Just be there a couple of hours before dusk. And don't take off that cloak, if you are recognized there will be trouble, do you understand?"

Smiling brightly Yugi nodded happy that his master weren't as strict when it came to letting him loose. He believed in Yugi's superiority to the thugs and thieves.

Yugi may not have the necessary muscle for a soldier but he wasn't weak, at all and always offered a hand at the stables when needed, even though the other priests were getting frequent heart attacks from watching their holy self shoveling horseshit in the stables and petting his favorite horse, silver.

Silver was a beautiful mare and a very rare breed never seen before, his fur held an unspoiled gleam and his eyes were dark, demanding and regal, just like the horse. Silver had yet to let anyone near him, he was the wild and untamable but still an irreplaceable treasure of the stables.

He ran his hands through his hair, before covering it with the jade-colored silk hood, edges sewn with threads of silver, if people were to see his hair trouble might arise. As long as he could remember his hair had been not just one color, instead it was _three_ - Red, black and golden blonde. At the temple they'd been looking down on his unnaturally spiky hair, though his hair wasn't stiff it had still defied gravity and was often laughed at, so in the end Yugi had had two choices. First choice would be to cut off the mess and become a baldie like the others.

'Heavens no.' Yugi thought, then he would have to go brow-less too, and that was just, too much. His second choice had been, to grow his hair like master Kyoushi, to make it heavier, and true enough, his hair become so heavy that it had eventually smoothened out, though it now needed to be tied up like a girl's, seeing as it was waist-length. He sighed, he'd also been mistaken for a girl on more than one occasion and it bothered him greatly.

The narrow streets of the Capital's less fortunate section were quite lively at this time of day. Street kids squatted in the alleys, mud soaking their filthy tunics as they played with a piece of broken wood. Annoyed by their laughter and yells, one of the shopkeepers grabbed a boy standing a few feet away, and threw the kid to the ground – mercilessly - with one arm.

The child being no more than five years old and unhealthily thin hit like a frail glass doll, left arm, twisted in an abnormal way at his side. The other kids started running away, leaving their friend

"That oughta teach ya' street rats to stay away!" The ruffian of a shopkeeper grinned viciously. When the now weeping kid made an attempt to get up the man moved to kick the child but suddenly himself being pulled backwards making him stumble and fall over. "What the-!"

The shopkeeper glared at the cloaked newcomer, "What in Ra's is the meanin' of this!! You want ye arm chopped off or what?" Yugi just stood still and watched the fat man's eyes as they sought out his, suddenly freeze, and then widen in horror as they met cool amethyst.

"**Look at yourself**." Yugi spoke, voice clear and strong, but that wasn't it. It was his eyes and he noticed too late to stop it. Amethyst eyes, hard and merciless bored into the soul of the commoner, who started trembling as he grabbed his head and started screaming, helpless and forced to See.

Faint memories started flashing past Yugi's inner eye. The sins, the crimes, theft, bribe and whoring, the drunkard who beat and raped his own daughter at home, all that and so much more, Yugi suddenly felt the urge to hurl, this person was corrupt, twisted and undoubtedly deserved worse than death could offer him. Why did he always have to stumble upon the most twisted of all the screws?

Apparently he didn't need the hurl. The fat man lay on the ground, face pale, body shivering in convulsion as fresh smelly puke whelmed from his mouth. The sharp smell of alcohol filled the air and Yugi stepped away as the man starting puking on himself.

Utterly revolted by the sight, Yugi hurried to the boy's side and gathered him in his arms before taking down the street in a spurt as people started noticing the ruckus around the still trembling man lying outside his grocery shop, unaware of an amused pair of ruby eyes watching the scene – and the cloaked stranger - with interest. Smirking as he muttered an 'Oh.' of surprise, Prince Atemu headed towards the palace.

-

-x-x-x-

-

"Your highness!! The bath is ready." The servant announced as he waited for the nod of approval before hurrying off to bring the prince's formal silk attire.

Atemu let himself sink into the bathwater holding the strong scent of lavender. Sighing as he rubbed his temples trying to rid himself of the headache he'd received only 20 minutes prior as he had fought with the pharaoh. His father had been more than a little angry about his disappearance, which always resulted in broken objects. The old ruler was getting up in the years and had no patience no understanding for the prince's need of 'freedom'.

Just last night he'd promised himself to at least on this day to stay put and act like the heir he was supposed to be, but even that he couldn't do.

He truly was useless.

Washing off the little dirt he'd gotten from the street, he left the water and wrapped himself in whispery silk cloth.

The prince had felt unspeakably tired and exhausted lately, sometimes even sleeping away half the day didn't help more than an hour or two. This, of course, resulted in sleeping during lessons of social studies, etiquette, and Mahado's failing attempt at teaching him how to control the ancient magic that followed in the blood of every member of the royal family.

As a child he'd been called a cripple, because of his unhealthy body, but suddenly he'd felt like a whole new person, refreshed, overflowing with vitality like never before and all that had happened after he'd fallen ill. It was strange, it was mysterious, and it was not something to ask about. No one talked about that episode. No one told him anything, and he still had no idea what was wrong with him. But one thing was for certain, he once again felt weak.

Even thought he was by no means weak or frail, Atemu still often found himself powerless in some situations. Like he'd lost his will, to eat, to sleep, to talk. Maybe it was stress and he just needed to visit the concubines more often? He wasn't sure what to do at all. He prayed to Ra that he would never ever become that living zombie he'd lived as, from the past. Over his dead body. He wouldn't accept that.

In the mirror was a healthy young man, ruby eyes clear and sharp. On his head gleamed a beaten golden circlet studded with rubies pressing down the wild tricolored tresses of hair pressed down. He was dressed in finest white and red silk tunic, golden bands spiraling from wrist to elbow, emphasizing the exotic milky tan of his skin. Lastly he let the servant tie the golden bands of his sandals, stitched with golden thread and studded with rubies.

"Am I presentable now?" Atemu asked annoyed and already feeling uncomfortable in missing the soft wool tunic he wore when sneaking out of the palace.

The servant girl blushed a deep shade of red as she fought to find her voice, but stuck with a nervous nod as her voice trembled. "Y-yes, your highness shines bright as Ra."

He smirked, it was only normal after all, and he always had this effect on women. What silly creatures they were, eating the sight of him everyday, and living in the dream of maybe getting to be close to the prince. It disgusted him how they all acted lovesick, but then again who could blame them when he was the image of perfection and probably the best looking, most desired, richest unmarried, call-it-whatever, man in the all of upper and lower Egypt.

With that he decided it was time to get down in the great hall to greet the guests.

"Your highness, its time to go…" Seeing Atemu walk out on the balcony and jump up on the railing, the servant started panicking. "…Why are you going out on the balcony? Your highness that's dangerous! What are you thinking! Get down from there!"

-

-x-x-x-

-

The party was grand, and with the amount of people chattering and flirting to right and left, it sounded much like a lot of buzzing bees to Yugi's ears. His thoughts travelled to the kid earlier, he'd managed to make some of the palace healer help the boy, only after begging his master to get the child some help. The boy had luckily only broken and arm and gotten away with a few bruises.

Deciding he needed some fresh air, Yugi went out on the balcony to calm himself and rest his sore ears.

"—Get down from there!" A girl literally screeched somewhere over his head. The next he new a dark figure had jumped from the balcony above and was now holding a flustered Yugi against the marble floor after using him as cushion. All air had been blown out of his lungs and he was gasping to gain breath.

Ruby eyes widened as they met furious amethyst. Yugi was growling.

The ruby-eyed boy was straddling him still staring and unmoving, then suddenly his hands shot out and groped Yugi's chest.

"Aww, you're not cute at all! Your chest is all flat, aren't you ashamed? You're this tall and still no boobs."

Anger flashed.

The next moment Prince Atemu found himself shoved off of the flat-chested girl and onto the cold stone floor.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews. I decided to do next chap so here it is. :)


End file.
